


Dark Corners

by Itskodameow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Lil bit of fluff at the end tho, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn Without Plot, Smut, all consensual, seriously little to no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskodameow/pseuds/Itskodameow
Summary: What is there to say? We’re here for one kinky power couple, Bughead. This is the first fic I ever wrote, smut or otherwise, hope you like it!





	Dark Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine. Originally posted on Tumblr.

   Elizabeth Cooper has always been a rather complex creature. Outwardly, she was ever the picture of the perfect, ‘All American’ daughter. Always. Inside, however, something sinister lies just below the surface. Something she can't always put a finger on, something that scares even herself from time to time. It makes her head spin and gasp for air, only being able to ground herself once more after feeling the sharp bite of manicured nails against the flesh of her palms.

 There was one person who never shied away from the dark corners of her psyche, her soul. A pair of ice blues, a mop of deliciously soft; dark hair, a constellation of beauty marks, and a specifically unique crown-shaped beanie come to mind. Forsythe Pendleton Jones, the third. For as long as she can remember he has always been there. There for her, late at night crawling through her childhood bedroom window when she couldn’t sleep, there to kiss the angry red crescent marks she dare not let anyone else bare witness to. He was always there, in her heart of hearts she hoped he always would be.

 Betty smiles contentedly to herself on her walk home from work, daydreaming all the way to her third story walk-up apartment in NYC. Betty is now 24 and a junior editor at Penguin Random House Publishing.  _I fucking love my job,_ Betty thinks to herself, with a skip in her step she reaches her front door.  _Can’t wait to pour myself a big glass of rosè and soak in the tub,_ she thinks to herself as she removes her earbud (singular, as it was getting dark on the walk home and Betty Cooper is nothing if not cautious) while rummaging through her purse for her keys.

 Betty locates and fishes her keys from the bottom of the ever expanding abyss that is her tote. _I really need to reorganize this thing,_ she thinks to herself as she slides the key into the final deadbolt. As it clicks back into place she feels a hand clamp over her mouth and what feels suspiciously like the dull edge of a knife against her throat. Panic stricken, Betty inhales sharply through her nose, ready to attempt some sort of noise when she feels a pair of lips just barely brush her ear

 “Don’t scream, don’t move a muscle, and definitely don’t try some stupid shit like biting my hand to get me to let go,” the voice whispered, “Do we understand each other?” Betty nodded fervently and inhaled deeply through her nose. The figure holding her against the door was male, obviously, quite tall; enough so that Betty’s head was tucked neatly beneath his chin, broad, and firm. He pressed her harder into the door, and subsequently, more solidly against his own body.

 Betty could feel him everywhere. It would almost be enjoyable, comfortable even, if not for the knife. Feeling him pressed so hard against her backside did something to Betty, seemingly forgetting the position she’s in and any semblance of self control, she feels her eyes flutter closed as she subconsciously rubs her ass against his ever growing arousal. Betty hears a husky, almost growl of a groan come from behind her, as she feels him grind his bulge against her. Betty doesn’t have time to stuff the whimper, bubbling up from somewhere deep within her, back down her throat before it comes out of her nose as a breathy half-moan, half-whine.

 “Did I just hear what I think I heard?” He must feel her tense up after Betty’s brain catches up with her body and her eyes snap open with realization. When she doesn’t make any sound or movement, she feels his lips against her ear again, his breath fanning hot over her neck as he whispers “Come on, baby girl, let me hear you again.” He releases his grip over her mouth as he nips at her earlobe. This time, unbidden by his hand or her self control, she moans and arches her back against him. The baby pink, lycra pencil shirt she’s wearing has ridden all the way up to rest just above the crest of her lovely, round ass.  _It must be a sight for him to be solid against me in his jeans,_ she muses to herself.

 “Mm, you fuckin like that, don’t you, baby girl? God, I wish you could see what your ass looks like from back here. You’re such a dirty lil slut with your ass pressed against a stranger’s cock.” Betty let’s out a breathy gasp and arches her back into him again.  _Oh, my god,_ Betty thinks,  _I can’t believe I’m getting so-_ , her train of thought is derailed when she hears him hum his approval, gruff and low in his throat. “That’s a good girl,” he says. This time Betty is successful in keeping down the whimper that threatens to escape her, as he taps the right cheek of her ass. “Inside, baby girl, you can give me the grand tour later.”  _Oh, you can fuckin’ count on it,_ Betty thinks.

 Before Betty can register that the door is even open, she is inside the entryway and being pressed down onto the first available surface, which is Betty’s kitchen breakfast bar.  _Wait,_ she thinks,  _didn’t he have a knife? Where’d it- **oh**_. Once again, her inner monologue is interrupted as she feels the very tip of the cool blade glide up the back of her right thigh, over the crest of her ass, and back down her left thigh. “I’d like to play a game,” he says, “would you like that, baby girl?” Unsure of what to say or do, Betty hazards a glance over her left shoulder only to jolt forward with the force of his hand against her backside. A resounding _slap_ and Betty’s surprised yelp echoing through the otherwise empty apartment.

 “Use your words, baby girl. Would you like to play a game?” _Slap_. “Ah! Y-yes.” _Slap._ “Yes, what?” _Slap_. “Yes, I want to play.”  Preparing for another firm spank, Betty is surprised to feel a gentle, soothing carress, followed by a hearty squeeze of her ass. Betty feels large hands grip her waist as he leans down on top of her to whisper a gravelly, “Good girl,” against the shell of her ear. Betty let’s the guttural moan that’s been building deep in her chest fall from her lips, squeezing her thighs together to try and relieve the dull ache that has started to throb between her legs. Betty feels him push himself off of her and instantly misses the weight of him against her back.

 Keeping her gaze forward, Betty hears the heavy fall of boots against her linoleum floor, away from her, then back and forth as if he’s pacing her kitchen. She doesn’t dare move from her position as she hears his footsteps coming towards her again and to a stop behind her  “Now,” he says, “let’s discuss the rules of our little game, shall we? Every good game has rules.”  _Slap._ “Rule number 1, you will refer to me only as sir. Rule number 2, you will speak when spoken to. Rule number 3, whatever I say, goes. Are we understood?” Betty’s mind was reeling from the authoritative tone of his voice, not trusting her words, Betty gave a silent nod.

  _Slap._ “You will  _speak_ when  _spoken to._ Understood?”  _Slap._ “Ah, fuck! Yes, sir. Understood.” “There’s my good girl, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Mm-mm, no sir.” “Stand up straight, keep facing forward, hands behind your back.”  _Slap._ “Ah, yes sir,” Betty says as she carefully follows his instructions. She hears the knock of his boots approaching her from behind, she stands stock still as she feels the heat radiating from his body against her back. Betty isn’t sure from where, but she notices he’s produced a handkerchief that’s now coming to rest over her eyes. She feels him wrap it around her head to be pulled taut below her iconic ponytail. Betty releases a breath she honestly hadn’t realized she was holding until it passes her lips on the way out.

 Handkerchief securely in place, she stands perfectly still, hands behind her back, as she hears him walk around her front to face her. She can’t see him, obviously, but she can feel him looking at her, eyes baring into her soul. Betty’s breath hitches as she feels his hands come to rest on each side of her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheekbones. “Tell me your name, baby girl,” he whispers. They’re so close to each other Betty can feel his breath fan over her face and all the way down to her collarbones. Betty gulps in air trying to regain some of her mental footing, “My name is B-Betty.” “Betty,” he repeats, “hmm, such a proper name for such a filthy little whore.”

 At this, Betty gasps and bites down on her plush lower lip. She hears him tut his tongue against his teeth as she feels the pad of his thumb press against her lip and pull downward, forcing her teeth to release their grip on the now swollen flesh. “Betty, Betty, Betty, the way this pouty lip looks between those perfect teeth  _does things_ to me. Keep that in mind.” Betty can’t help the moan that tumbles from her throat, she bites down on her lip again before realizing what she’s done and releasing it right away. He practically growls before he says, “Good girl,” while roughly patting her cheek twice, forcing a breath from Betty’s lungs.

 Feeling dizzy with anticipation and excitement, Betty breathes deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to regain her composure. Noticing Betty’s effort to take some steadying breaths, he leans in close enough to brush the shell of her ear with his perfect, angular nose before he whispers, “Are you afraid, Betty?” Without a moment to think about it, she hears herself answer, “No.” Truthfully, she’s really not. Exhilarated is a better word. “Mm, such a good slut,” he practically moans into her ear.

 Betty feels his heavy hands settle on both hips before sliding around to her backside. He’s now standing with one leg on either side of hers, pressed against her front. He squeezes her ass roughly and pulls her against his groin. She feels his erection press into, due to their height difference, her stomach just below her belly button. This doesn’t stop her from pressing her thighs together and letting her head drop to his shoulder with a breathy moan. He releases his grip on her ass and gives each cheek a gentle smack.

 The second his hands leave her body she misses them. How heavy and warm they are, the rugged yet soft texture smoothing over her skin. Betty can feel his eyes on her face again and shyly dips her chin toward her chest as a blush creeps up her neck to her cheeks. Betty feels his palm under her chin and whimpers at the contact. He grasps her chin tightly with his thumb and index finger on either side, making her lips pout slightly outward. “So beautiful,” she hears him whisper, “don’t be shy, baby girl. I won’t hurt you, but I am going to take from you whatever I want, deal?” Lifting her chin so Betty is sure that, if not for the blindfold, she’d be looking him dead in the eye as she says, “Yes, sir.” He groans low and gravelly in his throat, “Such an obedient little slut.  _I fucking love it,”_ and she can’t help the throaty moan that comes out at his words.

 Betty feels him pluck at the front of her skin tight skirt as he asks, “Is this skirt expensive, Betty?” Cocking her head to the side in confusion she says, “Uhh, not especially. Wh-?” Before she can finish her response, she hears a series of rips and snaps and feels a slight breeze against her wet core as the skirt falls away. _Well_ , she thinks, _there’s where the knife went. He must have a holster or something?_ She feels his knuckles brush against the thin lace panties covering her throbbing pussy and a strangled moan escapes her lips. He groans as he moves to palm her fully, and gently presses his middle and ring fingers into her enterance over her panties.

 “You are so fucking wet, Betty. My dirty little girl, Jesus fuck. Tell me, Betty, do you have a boyfriend? Does he know how to make you wet like this? Tell me, baby girl.” Betty takes deep breaths to stop her mind from spiraling and grab a hold of her thoughts. “Uh, n-no, no sir.” “No what, Betty?” “No, he doesn’t make me wet like this, no one else ever has.” He groans low in his throat as he presses his fingers harder against her enterance, eliciting a high pitched moan from her lips. “Such a good fucking slut, Betty.”

 The knife makes another appearance, and Betty feels the blade against her hip and slide into the waistline of her lacy, periwinkle blue thong. With one swift tug the right side is cut and flaps lazily down to her thigh. She feels him slide the blade across her lower belly to her other hip, and with another flick of the wrist the left side falls away. Betty doesn’t feel her (now unwearable) panties flutter to her feet and with embarrassment wonders if she’s wet enough for them to have stuck to her, when she feels them drag across her soaking core from the front. The almost tickling sensation is enough to make her knees buckle. 

 Just as she’s sure she’s about to be face first on the floor in front of him, he catches her. When she is settled back on her feet, she feels him start to peel her cropped white cardigan from her shoulders. The feel of his hands brushing down her arms and against the side of each breast is enough to make her nipples pucker. Betty isn’t wearing a bra underneath her navy blue silk camisole, and he must take notice. She feels his hands linger just below her shoulders as he brings his thumbs to stroke over her stiff peaks through the thin silk. She half moans, half pants out, “Fuck yes.”

 Betty feels him burrow his face into her shoulder and growl into her neck, “Does that feel good, Betty?” All while stroking gentle circles over her stiff nipples. Betty gasps and moans, “Fuck yes.” “Remember who you’re talking to, Betty,” he says as he pinches each of her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs and tugs gently. “Who am I?” Betty’s breath catches in her throat as she tries to grasp onto some sort of coherent thought. “What’s my name, Betty?” The firm spank that lands on her ass brings her back from near sensory overload and she gasps out, “Ah, fuck! Sir, yes, you’re sir. Oh, fuck yes.” “What do you want me to do to you Betty?” He asked, pausing his carress of her nipples to push her cardigan the rest of the way down her arms and to the floor. “God, fuck, anything you want, sir,” Betty pants, “I’m yours for the night, I just want you to touch me, please. Please, sir.” “Great answer, baby girl. Arms up.” Betty felt her arms shoot above her head before she knew what she was doing, seemingly on auto pilot. 

 Betty feels his fingers drag up her sides as he lifts the camisole over her head, leaving goosebumps in his fingers’ wake. She hears her top fall softly to the floor, followed by the sound of him taking a couple steps backwards to admire her body. The handkerchief is still in place so she can’t see him looking at her, but she can feel it. His eyes are heavy on her, they burn into her skin. Suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable, Betty moves to cover herself as much as she can with just her arms, until she hears him say, softly but firmly, “Don’t,” and she freezes. “Don’t hide yourself from me, Betty. You are fucking delectable,” he says taking a few steps to stand directly in front of her again. They are literally chest to chest and Betty can feel the soft fabric of his T-shirt against her nipples.

 "In fact," he continues his praise, "I'm fucking starving right now, and I could eat you up." She gasps as she feels him slide down her front to his knees, and hike her leg over his shoulder. She reaches for the head between her legs and receives a swift smack to the outside of her left thigh, the one over his shoulder, forcing a little shriek from her lips. "Hands off the goods until I say so, baby girl." Sensing her hesitation to let go, he says, "I won't let you fall without catching you, Betty. Dont worry, okay?" Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Betty says, "Yes, sir," untangling her fingers from the thick, surprisingly soft locks. Even she could hear the smile she was trying to repress creep into the tone of her voice.

 He hums into the crook of her hip, "Mm, good girl." He lays a nibble and a soothing lick in the hollow of her thigh where her leg meets velvety, warm folds. Not sure what to do with her hands, Betty clutches them to her chest in anticipation. She feels his breath waft over her wet core repeatedly and her whole body trembles above him. "How badly do you want my tongue, Betty?" "So bad, sir. I need it  _so bad_ it hurts, please, please sir. I- oh _fuck_!"

 He interrupted her pleas with a swift, teasing flick of his tongue from her entrance all the way to her clit, and Betty shook violently as the wave of pleasure crashed over her before it was gone again. Betty feels him grip her right hip and left thigh as he growls against her center, "Don't you fucking dare cum until I say so, Betty. Understand?" "Ah, yes sir, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold it." You'll hold it for as long as I say you will, Betty. Because you're my obedient little slut, aren't you, baby girl?" "Oh, fuck yes, sir. I'm a good little slut. I wanna be good for you, please." "Mm, you are so good, Betty. My filthy little whore. Will you tell your boyfriend about being my obedient slut, baby girl?" Betty gasps, "I can't imagine why he'd need to know." "Maybe I want him to?" he says, "Maybe I want him to picture you coming undone by another man's mouth, fingers and cock." "Oh sir, fuck that's so hot. Please touch me, use your mouth, anything sir, I'm so deperate." "As much as I love to hear you beg, I'll give you what you want for being such a good girl." Betty gasps, "Oh thank you, sir. Fuck, thank you so much."

 He latches his lips over her clit, flicking his tonge side to side, up and down. Alternating between hard and fast then soft and slow, edging her so close to the peak and then backing away. She feels his mouth detach from her clit only long enough to mutter, "Tell me when you're about to cum, baby girl, I wanna hear it." When he begins sucking and lapping at her clit again she clutches one of her breasts in each hand and tweaks her nipples, canting her hips toward his face. He watches her play with her nipples, bringing herself even closer. Being egged on by the sight above him and the breathy pants and moans coming from Betty, he slips one digit then another into her soaking wet cunt. He feels her silky walls start to flutter around his fingers as soon as he curls them gently upwards and towards him, stroking her g-spot. "So soon, sir... gon-gonna cum soon. Please, sir'" Betty moans, both legs shaking with such ferocity he has to grip her by the hip with bruising force and shrug her leg higher over his shoulder to keep her upright.

 He takes his mouth away to smooth circles over her swollen bundle of nerves with his thumb, while still curling his fingers inside of her he says, "Cum for me now, Betty. Give it to me, dirty girl." Not wanting to cum without being able to touch him, Betty gasps, "Can I put my hands in your hair please, sir?" I want to run my fingers through it while I cum for you." "Fuck yes, baby girl. Pull my hair, I wanna feel it when you cum all over my fingers," he growls into the crook of her hip. Betty's hands fly to the head between her legs, running her fingers through luscious hair and tugging at it when she cries out, "Oh, fuck! Sir, I-I'm cu- I'm cumming! Fuck yes, sir, thank you thank you, oh fuck," as she writhes above him, holding onto his hair for dear life, bursts of color exploding behind her eyelids.

 He continues to work her through her orgasm, pushing and pulling his fingers out of her clenching pussy slowly, until her breathing steadies. Once he's sure she isn't going to collapse, he untangles her fingers from his thick hair and releases his hold on her, lowering her leg from his shoulder back to the floor. He pulls his fingers from her, and she whimpers at the sudden emptiness. Betty hears him get to his feet then feels him wrap his arm around her waist, and he says, "Open up for me, baby girl. I want you to taste what a good girl you are." Betty complies, and when she feels the pads of his fingers against her tongue she closes her lips around them and sucks. She whimpers softly through her nose at the tangy, sweet taste of her juices, and starts suckling at his digits with renewed vigor.

 Sucking his fingers all the way to the back of her throat she feels the strong arm around her waist constrict even further as he groans into her ear, "Such a filthy slut, Betty. Do you like the way you taste, dirty girl?" Not losing interest in the fingers still in her mouth, Betty just nods yes. He pulls his fingers from her eager mouth and asks, "What was that, baby girl? I couldnt hear you." Chasing his fingers with her lips and gasping for breath, Betty chokes out, "Yes, sir, I like the taste of my pussy. Can I know what you taste like, sir? Please?" He growls into her ear, "Mm, so fucking good to me, Betty. You've caught on to our game rather quickly haven't you?" Betty can't help the mischevious grin that turns the corners of her lips up into a divilishly sexy smirk. "Yes, sir," she says.

 Betty lets out a surprised squeak at the smack that lands firmly on her bare ass, "On your knees, baby girl," he says, "Keep those hands behind your back and that pretty mouth open until I say otherwise." "Yes, sir," Betty says as she sinks to her knees and crosses her arms behind her back, gripping onto each elbow. "Fuck, you look so good down there, Betty, I wish you could see yourself right now," he says as he strokes a hand over her hair to grip her ponytail in his fist. While one hand grips her ponytail he caresses her cheek with the other, dragging his thumb across her pouty bottom lip. "Have you ever had your mouth fucked, dirty girl?"

 He must see the blush creep up her neck to her cheeks, because she can hear the smirk in his voice when he says, "You little fucking minx, you have, haven't you?" "Yes, sir," Betty says in a strangled whimper. "Did you like it?" he asks. At her continued silence he presses, "What was rule number two, Betty?" "Speak when spoken to, sir," "Good girl, so I'll ask again. Did you enjoy having your mouth fucked, baby girl?" With her head held high, Betty says, "Yes, sir." "Mmm, there's my good little slut." With her ponytail still in one fist, Betty feeels the other hand leave her face. Before she can miss the feeling of his palm against her cheek, she finds herself straightening up at the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being lowered.

 Betty wishes she could see his erection spring forth from its denim prison, but she'll settle for the heady anticipation of knowing he'll soon be in her mouth. She feels him press his hand back to her cheek when he says, "You ready, baby girl?" She wishes she could look into his eyes as she whispers, "Yes, sir, please. I want you." "Such a good girl, Betty," he drags her bottom lip down a little with his thumb as he whispers, "Just a bit wider, baby girl." She fufills his request and he says, "That's it. Now stick your tongue out a little more and flatten it as much as you can." Again, she does as he asked and feels herself shiver when he praises, "Just like that, baby girl, yes. Keep it just like that." He takes his hand away from Betty's cheek to hold his throbbing erection and run the tip over her tongue and lips. A breathy moan escapes Betty but she's careful to keep her mouth open exactly as it is.

 He's somehow velvety soft and impossibly hard against her tongue all at the same time. She feels his palm under her chin, holding it in such a way that forces her to relax her throat. The next thing she knows she feels his the heavy warmth of his arousal on her tongue and she moans through her nose as he thrusts little by little to the back of her throat. "Fuck, that's so good, Betty. Yes, my good, obedient little whore. Feels so good, baby girl." Betty starts boobing her head against him, trying to indicate he can go deeper. He takes her heed and thrusts deeper until he feels the back of her throat constrict around him as she gags slightly. Betty, not one to be deterred, doesn't pull back. Instead she keeps an even pace, bobbing her head in time with his thrusts, pushing him deeper until Betty can feel tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. His deep, throaty groans are turning her on so much she desperately wishes she could touch herself, almost begs him to let her do so but instead she focuses on the sounds he's making, how badly she wants to please him, and be used by him however he sees fit.

 Betty attempts to swallow some of the saliva that's started to dribble down her chin, around his throbbing member,  and hears him groan, "Oh, fuck." as he tugs sharply on her ponytail. Betty breaks away from him with a pained hiss through her teeth. Not sure what to expect, Betty apologizes, "I'm sorry, sir. Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to, I'll do better just put your cock back in my mouth. Please, sir." He's certain that if he could see Betty's eyes they would be wide and pleading and the thought alone makes his cock twitch, but he has to regain some self control if this is gonna last as long as he'd like it to.

 Breathing heavily, he says, "Betty, that was incredible. You didn't do anything wrong, but if this is gonna go in the direction I'd like it to, I needed you to stop before I came down that throat of yours." Betty isn't sure why at this point but she can feel herself blush at his words. Pleased that he's as affected by her as she is him, "Oh," Betty says, "Thank you, sir. You know, you can finish down my throat if you want. After whatever it is you have planned," she trails off when she hears him groan low in his throat. "On your feet, Betty," he says. Untangling her arms from behind her back, she pushes herself to her feet in time to feel herslf swept up into the air and over his shoulder. He has both arms wrapped firmly around her thighs, so she lets herself be carried without holding onto him.  _He didn't say I was allowed,_ Betty thinks to herself,  _I'm such a good girl,_ beaming inwardly.

  He plops her unceremoniously on the living room couch of her open-concept apartment. Not thinking, she reaches for him before feeling her arms being pushed gently down to her sides. "Ah ah ah," he says, "hands to yourself, naughty girl." Drawing her hands towards her chest, Betty says, "I'm sorry, sir. How do you want me?" "Hmm," he mumbles out loud, contemplating just what to do with her next before he decides. Betty is patiently waiting for her answer when she feels him grasp her hands and pull her to an up right position and swing her legs over to perch on the edge of the couch. He puts a hand on the inside of each knee, spreading her open to him. He smooths his hands up the insides of her thighs, hearing Betty's breath hitch as he inches closer and closer to her center. His hands nearly meet in the middle before changing course and running up her sides until both of his thumbs are brushing the underside of each one of Betty's breasts. He can't help but chuckle at the exasperated groan that tumbles from Betty's lips from being so close, yet so far away.

 “I love having you spread like this for only me. Do you like being bent to my will and mine alone, Betty?” Betty gasps, “Yes, sir. I love relinquishing all my control to you.” He chuckles lightly again, “Just me? What about that boyfriend of yours?” Betty sighs, “Yes, sir. Arrangements can be made. Who knows, maybe you’ll find some common ground other than a mutual appreciation for my body.” “I’m not so good at sharing, Betty,” he says, as his hands slide back down towards her core. Betty leans back deeper into the couch, spreading her long runners’ legs even further apart. She feels his index and middle fingers on either side of her clit and gasps when he pinches it lightly between his fingers before opening them to a V, effectively spreading her open to his almost predatory gaze.

 She almost jumps out of her skin when she feels a very calculated blow against her swollen clit. “Holy  _fuck_!” She cries out from the surprise sensation. She feels him groan into her thigh, “God I fucking love hearing you cuss,” before laying a gentle nibble to the tender flesh there. “Hearing such filth spill from those pristine lips makes my cock twitch.” “Oh fuck,” Betty pants, “Please put your mouth on me, sir. I wanna cum for you again. Please?” He growls into her thigh, “Fuck, you know I love it when you beg.” He nips his way up Betty’s thigh to her wet folds, pausing just centimeters away to exhale ever so slightly over her core.

 He feels rather than sees her shiver, but what he can see are the tiny little goosebumps that erupt over her belly and down the tops of her thighs. He smirks to himself before pressing his lips to her puffy bundle of nerves in a delicate kiss. That’s not to say that it was so gentle it didn’t make her back arch of the couch, it did, chasing his lips with her hips. Betty feels his arms hook under her knees to wrap his hands around her hips and pull her to him. Constricting her movements with his hands, she can’t grind her core to his face like she wants to.

 He licks lazily at her, almost like it was a punishment for being too needy. getting quite fed up with his slow pace Betty whines, “Please sir, I want more. I wanna come for you again, please.” “Don’t worry baby girl, you will. But not for awhile yet, that first one was for you, the next one is for me.” She can’t see his face, obviously, but there’s a wink his tone, she’s sure of that. What he  _means_   by that however is another story. He continues to lap at her folds languidly, clearly not in a hurry to get her anywhere anytime soon. Betty loves his mouth but the way he moves his tongue so deliberately slow makes it almost too much and definitely not enough all at once,

 Betty is writhing beneath him, every slow stroke of his tongue makes Betty want to peel her skin off and tear her hair out in frustration. With tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice, Betty whimpers, “Sir, if you’re trying to punish me I’d prefer to be hit. I love your mouth and tongue on me but I  _need_  more. Please, sir.” After a swift flick to her clit with his tongue that has Betty jolting forward with a frustrated squeal he says, “I’m not trying to punish you, baby girl. I just wanna have a little fun and take my time with you.” “Sir, you can have all the time with me you want, whenever you want, if you just make me cum one more time. I promise, _please_.” He growls into her hip, “Well that’s just to good of an offer to pass up,” before nibbling on the slight protrusion of her pelvis.

 Betty is panting as he nips at her hipbone before moving back to her slickness. “I’m gonna make you cum with just my mouth, now. No fingers, and don’t forget to let me know before you climax, okay, baby girl?” “Fuck yes, sir. Thank you, I’ll be a good girl, I swear.” She can hear the smirk in his voice when he says, “I know, baby girl, I know.” Before Betty can say anything else she feels this whole moth latch over her dripping cunt. His tongue and teeth and lips are everywhere, she doesn’t have time to focus on any single sensation as he devours her. Betty feels herself reaching out for his delicious hair to gain some leverage, but pulls her arms back to her chest to palm her breasts instead.

 Almost as if reading her mind, he stops his ministrations to say, “It’s okay, baby girl. Run your fingers through my hair, tug on it and grind your pussy to my face, if you want to.” Without a moment of hesitation Betty gratefully puts both hands in his hair and pulls. She feels a familiar warmth low in her belly as he traps her clit gently between teeth and lips to flick his tongue over it again and again. “Oh fuck,” Betty says, “That feels so good, sir, oh my god. Fuck me with your tongue please, sir.” He releases her clit from his teeth and brings each of his hands to either side of her folds, and spreads her open with his index and middle fingers on each side. He blows a steady stream of air over her clit before pointing his tongue and probing her entrance with the hot thick muscle as deeply as he can. If Betty wasn’t already on her way to another orgasm, she is now.

 With his tongue inside her and her fingers dug in his hair she bucks her hips towards him. Reveling in the sensation of his nose rubbing against her clit while she grinds against his face she feels the heat in her belly start to simmer and extend towards her limbs. “Sir, I think I- I’m gonna cum soon,” Betty whimpers. With his tongue still inside her he groans his approval into her center. With another thrust of his tongue into her entrance, the crackling heat in Betty’s lower belly bursts outwards. Feeling her orgasm from her scalp to the tips of her toes, Betty coils in on herself before arching her whole body off the couch as she cries, “Sir, I’m fucking cumming! Oh, god yes, sir. Fuck!” He keeps working her with his tongue as she grinds against his face until he feels her go completely slack around him, both of her legs over his shoulders and her fingers still in his hair.

 Letting Betty catch her breath, he starts kissing and nibbling his way up her stomach, enjoying her soft whimpers as she comes down from the precipice of her high. When she regains her breath and most of the feeling in her extremities, she realizes the death grip she still has on his hair. Untangling her fingers from its thickness, she lets her arms fall to her sides. “Mm, fuck Betty, I love making you cum,” she hears him say, “It’s so beautiful the way your chest flushes the same color of pink as your cheeks.” Shyly, Betty says, “Thank you, sir.” “Believe me,” he chuckles, “The pleasure is all mine.” While Betty is still melting into the couch, she hears him kick off his boots and then a second later she hears the clack of his belt buckle against her hard wood floor, the anticipation making her come sudddenly to her senses.

 He comes to stand in front of Betty as she sits up on the couch. Tentatively, Betty asks, “Sir?” “Yes, Betty?” “C-can I touch you? Please? I wanna feel you in my hands.” Without responding she feels him grab both her hands and place them flat against his stomach. She runs her nails up his chest and then back down his stomach, over and over. She feels his abdominal muscles twitch under her fingers as he hisses lowly through his teeth and Betty feels a surge of confidence. By feeling alone she wraps one hand around his side and brings it down to settle on his hip. She brings her other hand to the middle of his chest and down his stomach to wrap her hand around the base of his prominent erection. She grips him ever so slightly and glides her hand up to the tip and back down his shaft. She loves the weight of him in her palm and the smooth warmth of his skin. Still gently stroking him, she brings her hand back up, keeping her hand wrapped just below his tip, she leans forward to bring him to her lips and lay a gentle kiss there. She pulls away again darting her tongue out to taste the hint of precum left on her lips. 

 She hears him groan lowly in his throat and she let’s herself smirk with pride. “Stand up,” he says, grabbing her wrists to bring her arms back to her sides. With his hands on her shoulders he says, “Turn around.” She turns in a 180 until he says, “Stop. Right there. Good girl, now lean forward until you can grab the back of the couch, Perfect.” When she complies and both hands are on the back of her couch, she feels him tap the back of each knee as he says, “Knees up, baby girl.” Laying her forearms over each other she leans forward to bend her knees and rest them on the edge of the cushion, one at a time. As she rests her head on her forearms, she hears him sigh, “Fucking beautiful, I could look at you just like this, all day everyday.” Arching her back a little deeper, she wiggles her hips at him and in the most innocent tone she can muster says, “Thank you, sir.”

 “How badly do you want my cock inside you, huh, baby girl?” Betty whimpers, “So badly, sir. I can’t even tell you, I need you inside me. Please, sir.” “Pick a number, Betty. Between 1 and 10.” Not sure exactly where this is going, Betty says, “Uhh, 5? Is that a good number, sir?” “That’s perfect, baby girl. Before you can have my cock, I’m going to spank you 5 times on each cheek. I want your ass hot and red while I take you from behind. Fair?” Betty whimpers, “Yes, sir.”  _Wow_ , she thinks,  _pretty glad I didn’t say 10_. “Count with me, Betty. Starting on the left side. You ready?” “Yes, sir,” Betty says.

 Taking a deep breath she prepares herself to feel his heavy hand come down on her backside. He rubs her left ass cheek soothingly before cocking his hand back and bringing it down with a resounding _SMACK_. The sheer force of it has the couch scooting across the wood floor by an inch, “Fuck!” Betty screams, taking a deep breath she says “One,” “Good girl,” he says before delivering another spank of equal force. “Ah, two!” _SMACK_  “Three!” _SMACK_  “Four!” _SMACK_  “Five!” “Such a good slut,” he says, “I wish you could see how red your ass is right now, baby. You ready for the right side?” “Yes, sir,” Betty says. “That’s my girl.” _SMACK_  “One!” _SMACK_  “Two!” _SMACK_  “Three!” _SMACK_  “Four!” _SMACK_  “Five!”

 Betty’s whole body is shaking with anticipation when she feels him stroke up and down her folds with one finger. “God, you’re so wet for me still, or was that the spanking, hmm?” Breathily, Betty says, “It was the spanking, sir. I love the way it makes my skin burn and tingle.” “That’s the perfect answer, baby girl,” he says as he gently strokes his hands over her fire red ass cheeks. The way his hands feel on her tingly, sensitive flesh sends a shudder up her spine. Behind her she hears him ask, “Are you on the pill, Betty?” She nods her head and moans, “Mm-hmm, yes sir. I have an implant. I wanna feel you throb and empty yourself inside of me.” “Mm, that’s just what I wanted to hear, dirty girl.”

 Betty’s thighs clench together at his words and the sound of his voice, dripping with desire. She feels each of his hands grip her ass and spread her from behind, and another teasing calculated blow of cool air on her wet pussy. She shivers again and whimpers, “Please, sir. Give it to me. I want you inside me, I  _need_  to feel you inside me.” She gasps when she feels the way he presses his tip into her clit and drag himself through her silky folds to her entrance. “Please, sir! I-  _oh fuck_! He interrupts her begs and pleas for his cock by slamming into her from behind, burying himself in her to the hilt. He stills as soon as his hips are pressed into her ass, which makes Betty wiggle against him in anticipation.

 Her gyrations earn her a swift smack to the outside of her right thigh, which elicites a yelp from Betty, “Stay still, baby girl. I know how bad you want it, but you’re gonna take it how and when I decide give it to you.” Betty moans a breathy, “Yes, sir,” in response. “Good girl.” He takes each of her hips in a forceful grip that makes her back arch even deeper, as he slowly drags himself out of her almost all the way until he pushes back into her seemingly slower than he pulled out. “I love watching your tight little cunt take my whole cock so easily. So fucking hot, baby girl. You’re so fucking wet for me.” Betty’s whole body is shaking as she says, “I love feeling every inch of you inside of me, sir.” “Oh, fuck. Betty, you feel fucking incredible,” he says as he slides a hand up her back to wrap her ponytail around his fist and tug her up against his chest. Still taking his time thrusting in and out of her he brings his left arm around her front to rub light circles over her swollen, almost overly sensitive clit. Betty’s body tries to coil inward at the sensation but with her ponytail still wrapped in his fist she resigns to let her head fall against his shoulder.

 He then lets go of her hair to clasp his hand over her throat. Betty inhales sharply at the feeling of his hand around her throat and she whimpers, “Yes, sir. Harder, please. Fuck me harder, sir.” At her behest he starts pounding into her roughly and applies more pressure to her throat. The combination of her soft whimpers and mewls, the sound of him slipping in and out of her wetness, and the gentle slap of skin on skin is  _fucking music_  to his ears. He feels her start to flutter and clench around him and whispers into her ear, “Are you about to cum again, naughty girl?” Betty only gasps and nods fervently before she feels him release her throat and pull swiftly all the way out of her, making her whine at the sudden emptiness. She falls forward onto the back of the couch, Sputtering, “Sir, wha- why did you stop?” He spanks her and growls, “I was generous enough to give you two already, baby girl. The next one is mine, you don’t cum again until I do. Understood?” “Yes sir, please. I’ll be good just put your cock back inside me, please.” “That’s a good girl.”

 He wraps his arms around her middle and then she’s in the air. With a surprised squeak from Betty, he settles himself on the couch still holding her against his chest facing away from him. He taps her right leg and says, “Put your feet on the floor, Betty. I’ve got you.” She does as she’s told, supporting herself with a hand on each if his knees she settles her feet to the floor on the outside of his legs. He taps the side of her leg again, “Stand up a little, baby,” She lifts her hips from his and feels his hand settle on her hip and his still throbbing erection brush her ass crack. “Right there, just like that.” She gasps as she feels him drag his tip through her folds from front to back to settle again at her entrance. “There you go, now lean back and put you hands on my chest. Perfect,” he says as he grabs both her legs to prop them on his knees as he slides down the couch so his lower half is hanging almost all the way off.

 With a hand on her hip and the other holding himself at her entrance he coaxes her down onto his member, “Right there, Betty. Sit on my cock.” She gasps as she feels him slip inside her at this delicious angle. Despite being blindfolded, Betty feels her eyes roll into the back of her head as she sinks all the way down onto him. “Oh, my god,” she gasps. “Does that feel good, baby girl?” “Oh, fuck yes, sir. I feel so full,” she moans. “Such a good slut,” He smacks her ass as he says, “Now, ride me like you mean it.” He spreads his knees to steady her on top of him and give her more leverage as she finds her rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock. He looks down to where they’re joined and watches himself, mesmerized at the sight, slipping in and out of her tight wet pussy. 

 He’s so lost in the view in front of him he almost misses Betty moaning and mewling above him, chanting “Fuck yes, sir,” like a mantra. He holds her still by the hips and scoots further down the couch to have a full range of motion as he begins thrusting up into her as if his life depends on it. At this point, Betty is shouting at the top of her lungs, “Fuck yes, sir! Yes, fuck, oh my god!” With one final thrust her releases her hips to grab her arms and bring her to his chest. He hooks his left arm under her knees to stand with her cradled in his arms. He sets her back on the couch to climb on top of her, hooking one of her knees over each shoulder. 

 Betty doesn't even register the fact that she is now on her back on the couch with her legs over his shoulders before she feels him slip back into her. “Oh, fuck yes, sir,” she cries out, “Right there, that’s so fucking good.” He leans down to nip at her neck and earlobe, he feels her legs clench around his shoulders and he knows she’s getting close again. He leans back away from her and slows his pace thrusting into her, “Deep breaths, baby girl. We’re not gonna cum yet.” Nodding and breathing deeply through her nose, she sighs, “Yes, sir. I’m here, I’ll wait for you, sir.” Satisfied with her answer he leans back and puts both of her legs over his right shoulder and wraps his arms around her legs, thrusting into her again. He goes slowly at first, but reveling in in the tight squeeze this position puts on his throbbing cock, he soon lets his head fall back and picks up his pace.

 Focusing on the sounds ripping from Betty’s throat, the faces she’s making beneath the blindfold, and the way he can feel all the muscles in her legs clench and shake against his chest, he starts to feel that oh so familiar tightness low in his belly. He moves her legs to his hips so he can lean down above her. Bracing himself on one elbow he takes one of Betty’s stiff peaks in his mouth and massages the other with his free hand, rolling the sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger. He releases Betty’s breast with a soft pop to suck and nibble and her shoulder and collarbone before groaning into her neck, “Are you ready to cum with me, my dirty slut? I’m so close, baby girl.” Betty moans, “Yes, please, sir. I’m so ready, I want your cum inside me.” He growls, “Touch yourself for me, Betty, Make yourself cum on my cock.”

 She reaches between their writhing bodies to rub her clit with fervor. She moans, “Take the blindfold off, please sir. I wanna look into your eyes when you cum inside me.” He groans against her neck before pushing himself up to pull the blindfold from her eyes. It takes Betty’s eyes a second to adjust, but when they do she’s looking into the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, pupils blown wide with lust and she can see he’s just as close as she is. Seeing the sharp angles of his face crumpled with ecstasy and knowing she did that, _is_ doing that to him, is enough to send her careening off the edge of her orgasm. She grips his forearm and cries out, “Oh, fuck! Sir, I- I’m cu-cumming for you. Cum inside of me, please sir,” as wave after wave of pure bliss has her writhing, clenching, and arching all around him. He feels the coil of heat low in his belly crack like a whip as lightning shoots through his veins.

 Gripping her hips with bruising force he empties himself inside her as an incoherent string of expletives fall from his lips, and by God, it is the _best_ orgasm he has  _ever_  had. Struggling to keep himself upright any longer, he collapses on top of Betty, his entire body tingling. He feels her wrap herself around him as they both try to catch their breath. When the black spots clear from his vision he feels Betty peppering his upper body with kisses, from his pecs to behind his ears and all over his face. “Juggie,” Betty pants, “That was  _amazing_.” 

 Pushing himself up to look at her he asks, “Yeah? The knife wasn’t too much?” Betty blushes as she admits, “I actually really liked it, where’d you come up with that?” “Well,” Jughead sighs, “To be perfectly honest, I’ve always kinda wanted to cut your clothes off and when you brought up this little fantasy of yours, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.” Betty doesn’t have to look at him to know he has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, but when she does it make her heart flutter all the same. “Well,” she says with a chuckle, “I’m glad you got something out of it.” “Betts, are you kidding me? I got just as much out of this little scenario as you did, believe me, but did you really have to say I  _never_  get you that wet? I mean, come on,” he chides.

 Betty, knowing he isn’t being sincere, swats at his chest playfully “Oh, stop. I wanted it to seem real! It was hard to pretend I didn't know it was you, I was just playing along,” Betty says, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lip. Jughead sighs, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her to sit up with him, “Damn you for being so cute, Betty Cooper.” Betty giggles, tinkly and angelic in sound due to her post coital bliss, “I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t. Now come on, let’s order food so we can hop in the shower before it gets here,” she says patting his chest and untangling her limbs from his. “Okay, baby, What should we order?” He asks, pulling their stack of takeout menus from the drawer in the coffee table. “I honestly don’t care, I am just  _starving_.” He shoots her a sly grin, “So am I, baby. You have no idea.”

 He chuckles as she shoves him almost to the floor, “All right, all right. Someone is hangry. Pizza it is then. Large half cheeseburger, half sausage and spinach, mozzarella sticks on the side, extra ranch?” She leans over to peck his cheek, “You know me so well, Juggie.” “Okay love, I’ll call it in and meet you in the shower,” he says as she skips off to the bathroom to start the shower. He fishes his phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans and calls in their order before jumping in the shower with his girlfriend.

 Now refreshed and dressed down for the night, Betty and Jughead decide to watch some tv as the wait for their food. “Netflix or Hulu, Betts?” “Hulu! We’re almost through the original run of Will&Grace and then we can start on the reeboot.” “Again? We’ve watched Will&Grace almost every night this week, babe.” “What happened to ‘I would do anything for you, Betts’?” she mocks in a comically low voice. “Hey now, who talked who into a quasi-rape fantasy, hmm?” He retorts with a cocked eyebrow of villainous proportion. When Betty gasps and lets her jaw go slack in faux-horror Jughead can’t help but burst into hysterics.

 At Betty’s incredulous expression he straightens up. Still holding back laughter he says, “Betty, baby, I’m sorry but the look on your face was just priceless. I will do anything for you, love, always,” as leans over to kiss her and is met with a cheek. “Hey! I really am sorry. Look, see? Putting on Will&Grace, right now. Just for you, babe.” She looks at him from the corner of her eye, trying to bury the grin that threatens to crack her mad face. “Thank you,” she says almost low enough that he’s not quite sure he heard it.

 He throws an arm over her shoulder lays a kiss to her temple. Just as they were about to settle into their show they hear the buzzer, signaling the arrival of their dinner. Betty pops straight up from the couch, excitedly clapping her hands for their pizza.  _Man_ , Jughead thinks,  _she really was hangry_. She pays for and retrieves the boxes containing their dinner and skips back to the couch with them clutched in both hands. “Someone is already feeling better, I see,” Jughead teases as Betty flips open the box and takes one of her slices. “Oh, Juggie,” Betty says with a seductive lilt to her voice and a twinkle in her eye, “You have no idea.” She sends him a wink and rips into her pizza.

_And God damn him if he’s ever loved her more than in that very moment._

  


End file.
